


Howl, Part 2

by MarsPlanetsGirl



Series: HOWL [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, BAMF Stiles, Derek's A Closet Geek, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Neglect, No One Knows What Lydia Is, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Porn Magazines, The Supernatural World Is Known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsPlanetsGirl/pseuds/MarsPlanetsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you hear out there?” I ask with a wave of my hand in the general direction of the bustling city.</p><p>“In particular?” he asks as he takes a drag of the cig.</p><p>“No, just in general” I say with a soft chuckle, my hands tightening against the railing as I pull back to swing of it slightly. “I mean, I can hear the cars below us, the owls and night birds coming from the park off to the right, and the wind. What is it you hear, right now without having to try?”.</p><p>I cast my gaze over to him, a smile pulling at my lips when I catching him watching me with a look of surprise on his handsome face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Batman Rules!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here's part 2 of the series. Its slight rushed, but I'm really bad at starting things out (if you hadn't notice), and I just wanted the start out of the way.
> 
> I'm think that from here on out the only sex I'll try and write will be when the two finally get together (if they get together - fingers crossed). But that could change depending on how I feel at the time.
> 
> Also, I'm a Lydia fan, but I feel that she's a right bitch some times and these things should be pointed out. Thus, bitchy Lydia will make appearances throughout.
> 
> I support Sterek in all forms.
> 
> For this picture Ellen Page as female Stiles, you can picture someone else if you want, but its who I think of when I write.
> 
> Other relationships you might want to be aware of are: Allison/Scott -- Lydia/Jackson -- Erica/Boyd -- Isaac/Danny -- Peter/Chris -- Melissa/John (Sheriff).
> 
> Past relationships are Derek/Kate -- Stiles/Matt -- Stiles/Erica/Boyd -- Stiles/Lydia/Jackson.
> 
> I'm still unsure if the Hale fire happened. or if Jennifer or the Alpha Pack are going to appear, so that could still happen. Let me know what you guys think about that.
> 
> And as I said before this has no beta, so all mistakes are my own, but I am trying my best before hand to make sure everything comes out ok.
> 
> I also own nothing but my ideas, and I am unfortunately not gaining anything from this, but I promise I'll put everything back the way I found them.
> 
> Thank you for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and hits.
> 
> Kudos are lovely, and so are comments... Thanks and hugs my fellow readers x..

“Dude!”.

I turn just in time to be tackled into a almost bone crushing hug, strong arms around around my shoulders and a nosy nose buried deep in the junction of my neck.

“Ugh!” he groans as he pulls back, nose wrinkled in disgust. “You smell like sex”.

“Yes” I tell him with a serious look. “That's because I've had it today. Wooo, look at me getting all the sex”.

“Dude stop!” he complains with a pout. ”And you know what I mean. You smell like a sex, and Werewolf”.

“Well yeah” I say as I readjust my bag. “Wait! You didn't hear?”.

“Hear what?” he asks, a small frown pulling at his lips. “What?”.

“Peter hired a new guy” I tell him as I begin walk towards the lifts, thankful that my day was finished with. “You heard of Tyson Wolf right?”.

“Is he the one who does all the gay porn?” he ask, his cheeks burning red as he looks anywhere but at me.

“No, that's Wolf Carlson” I tell him with laugh. “Well, any way, turns out the guys Peter's nephew, and he's finally agreed to come work for him”.

“So why do you smell like Werewolf sex?” he asks as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Because he's a Werewolf, and we had sex!” I groan, suddenly thankful that the lift had arrived.

Scott pushes me into the lift with a shake of his head. “So what, Peter paired him up with you?”.

“Yep” I say, popping the 'P' as I hit the button for the ground floor. “God knows why, he'll probably want someone else in two weeks time. They always do”.

“Dude, are you questioning you're epicness?” he asks, eyes wide.

“No” I scoff with a shake of my head. “I'm simply stating that all the people I get paired with a too weak to handle my epicness”.

“Too right!” he says, hand raised for a high five.

I smile back as we high five, the sound of our hands hitting each other echoing in the lift space. We had just lowered our hands when the high sound of my phone goes off, making Scott flinch as I fumble my phone free of my skinny jeans.

“Sexy Mama” I say when I answer it. “How are you on this fine day?”.

“Its rain dumbass!” she retorts with a sigh.

“Ouch Lyds, what's with the name calling?” I ask with a roll of my eyes.

“Why did Jackson know before me?” she asks heatedly.

“Know what? That you own his balls, Sexy everyone knows that” I say with laugh at my own come back.

“Not that!” she half snaps. “That you got the knew guy”.

“Careful Lyds, Jacks will start thinking you're tired of him” I reply with a soft chuckle. “Anyway, I don't know how he knew, ok. You better off asking him that. But hey, look on the bright side, Scott didn't even know we had a new guy”.

“That boy wouldn't know gossip if it bite him in the arse!” she retorts.

“Hey, I resent that!” Scott practically shouts down the phone, my wrist now curled in his hand so he can destroy my ear piece.

“Oowww dick!” I say as I kick his shin, and snatch my wrist free.

“Bitch!” he half growls as he hunches over to rub his shin.

A half squeal leaves me as he tries to tackle my phone from me, a deep groan leaves him when I push back into him, and force him backwards into the elevator wall.

“Stop cheating!” he whines.

“Says the Werewolf” I reply as I wrestles my phone free of his hands. “Lyds, I'll call you back in five”.

“You better!” she warning before the dial tone replaces her.

I hunch forward in a half jerk when he starts tickling me, sharp cries of laughter leaving me as I attempt to fight of his fast fingers.

“Stop.. Stop” I gasp, sides starting to ache.

“Say you're sorry” he says with a laugh.

“You started it” I tell him, my elbow catching against his ribs. “But fine, I'm sorry”.

He stops with a triumphant cheer, hands raised above his head and an ear to ear grin. I shake my head with roll of my eyes, stepping out of the lift as i pull my phone back out to I call Lydia back.

“So, you still mad at me?” I ask as I pull my hood up, and exit the building, Scott right beside me.

“Yes, but that can all change if you do me a favour”.

“I don't like the sound of that” I reply as I round the corner to my jeep. “And by the way, its totally not my fault that Jackson knew before you, and we both know that”.

“Doesn't matter” she says, the distant sounds of moment coming from her end. “Jackson that is not where I told you to put it”.

“ _Yes it is_ ” comes the faint reply.

“Don't make me come over there Jackson” she replies, voice frighteningly light. “Now, where were we, ah yes, you need to come to the party tonight”.

I pause at that, door of the jeep held open in an inviting way form the rain. “What now?” I finally ask.

“You need to come to the party tonight” she tells me, and I just knew she had a smirk of her face. “Its for the new guy. Peter's throwing it”.

“Ok, Lyds” I begin as I pull the door closed behind me. “You know I love to get my party on, but I don't do company parties. You know that”.

I look over to the passenger side when the door opens, and a wet Scott clambers into the seat, instantly sending water everywhere when he shake his body. I would totally have made a dog joke at that, but I had more important things to worry about right now.

“Its not a company party. And you're coming Stiles!” she tells me, tone leaving no room for argument. “Allison already knows so you can't get out of it. It starts at 9, so I expect _you_ , as in _Stiles_ and _not_ Tara there on time. Dress **nice**!”.

“Lyd..” I begin, only to be cut of by the dial tone. “ _ **Fuck**_!”.

I make a frustrated noise as I squeeze my phone in my hand, half wishing I had the commitment to throw it against the window, but one I loved this jeep, and two I really didn't want to explain another knew phone to my Dad.

“Party?” Scott asks, wet hair curling slightly and eyes shining.

 

* * *

 

After nearly four hours worth of playing games with Scott, Halo: Spartan Assault, Assassin's Creed III and The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (hey, because ever girl needs her Daryl), that Allison seemed to appear out of no where.

She was dressed beautifully in a bubble dress, her hair half up and half down, and standing perfectly in black heels. She stood over us, hands on her hips as she watched us for a few moments before placing herself in front of the TV.

“No!” I cry as try to see round her, fingers still going mad on the controller.

“Wow!” Scott breaths beside me, the sound of the controller hitting the floor as he scrambles to stand up. “You look amazing”.

“Amazing. yeah. Now out of the way” I interject.

“Thank you honey” she says, eyes all lovey-dovey as she looks at Scott. “And no, I promised Lydia I'd make sure you showed up. Now both of you need to go get ready”.

“Come on dude” Scott encourages as he begins turning things off, and putting his controller away.

“Fine!” I grumble as I stand, dropping my own controller onto the sofa, and turn towards my room.

“Is she ok?” I hear Allison ask.

“Come on, its Stiles, she'll be fine” he replies.

I shake my head as I close my bedroom door behind me, pausing momently to lean against it and take a deep breath.

God, I loved Scott, he was my best friend and my brother, but sometimes I wished he wasn't so care free. I wished he could see when I was upset, or angry.

But no, all he ever saw was Stiles the go getter. The girl that always smiled, and never let anything get to her.

With a sigh I push all my unwanted thoughts back, and head for the shower.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Lydia hisses as she circles a hand around my wrist and pulls me off to the side.

“What?” I ask as I glance down at my vintage Batman dress. “Its Batman”.

“I can see that” she says as she cross her arms. “Why are you wearing it? I said _nice_ ”.

“Lyds, I love you, but if you insult Batman again I'm gonna be cross with you” I tell her with wag of my finger.

She shakes her head in response, her hair some how staying unmoved through it. “Quick question, what do you do to make you're hair stay that still?”.

“Oh my god” she groans with a roll of her eyes. “Just go,. Go mingle”.

“But, you didn't answer my question” I pout as she gently pushes me in the direction of the living room.

“Its called hair products Stiles, and patience” she says, and I could just see the faint smile she was hiding. “By the way, have you actually met the new guy yet?”.

“Yes” I reply with a sharp nod. “We _interacted_ for a good hour or so, but he didn't stay for cuddles”.

“Really?” Isaac's voice cuts in. “But Stiles cuddles are the best”.

“That's what I said” I tell him with a wide smile as I turn to face him.

He was stood talking with Scott and Erica, all of who were dressed beautifully, even Scott in his cargo shorts and plain blue t-shirt.

Isaac laughs as he throws an arm round my shoulder, and pulls me into a hug, his nose brushing into my hair. I smile back fondle as I kiss his cheek noisily.

“So, where is the guest of honour?” Erica asks as she looks around the room.

“No idea” I say with a shrug. “But if he doesn't show up, I may kill him for make me come here for nothing”.

“Oh come on” Lydia says from beside me with a roll of her eyes. “Its not that bad”.

“Ok one, I'm wearing a dress, it doesn't matter that its Batman, I'm still wearing a dress” I tell her, my arms flaying slightly. “And two, I don't do company parties, and you all know that”.

“I told you, its not a company party” she says with a huff.

“Nearly half the company is here” Scott points out.

“Yeah see, and I've seen at least four different journalists walking around” I tell her in a whisper. “Lydia if some one was to put two and two together it could get back to my Dad and Melissa”.

“That's not going to happen” she says dismissively.

I shake my head with a sigh, knowing instantly that the three Werewolves around me could sense the growing tang of sadness come off me. I pull away from Isaac, who still had his arm wrapped around my shoulder, and head straight for the large open balcony.

The door slides shut behind me just as the cool night air hits my skin, the feel of goosebumps rising as I rub my arms in a feeble attempt to get warm, suddenly wishing I'd grab my jacket before coming outside.

I run a hand through my short hair as I lean against the railing, the rain canopy stopping the light drizzle from messing with it even more.

Why did she have to be so dismissive about everything I said?!

Guess that was Lydia for you. She was a great friend, and she always had some great advise, but if she didn't agree with you she just made everything you said sound so unimportant.

Well, at least Scott had tried to stick up for me. And Isaac had at least tried to calm me while we were hugging, even if I did brush it off. I was actually kinda glad Erica hadn't said anything, god knows those two could argue like hell.

The door slides open with a swoosh behind me, letting me know I was no longer gonna be alone. The noise from inside grows a for a moment before cutting off as the door slides closed again.

The very faint sound of shoes on wood tells me that the person hadn't decided to go back inside.

I turn my head an inch to the side, my eyes widening slightly when I see whose stood there. He arches an eyebrow back at me, lips taught around the unlit cigarette in his mouth.

“You shouldn't smoke” I find myself saying.

He heaves a sigh as he flicks his lighter on, the soft glow of the flame illuminates his face gently as he takes a deep breath, starting off the slow burn of the cig.

I turn back to face the view from the balcony, a small smile pulling at my lips at the distant sound of cars passing from far below us, the sound of owls hooting and the wind whispering by taking with it the light rain drops.

“What?” I ask when I feel his eyes watching me.

“Nothing” he replies as he finally joins me at the railing.

“What do you hear out there?” I ask with a wave of my hand in the general direction of the bustling city.

“In particular?” he asks as he takes a drag of the cig.

“No, just in general” I say with a soft chuckle, my hands tightening against the railing as I pull back to swing of it slightly. “I mean, I can hear the cars below us, the owls and night birds coming from the park off to the right, and the wind. What is it you hear, right now without having to try?”.

I cast my gaze over to him, a smile pulling at my lips when I catching him watching me with a look of surprise on his handsome face.

“What?” I ask again with a smile, my head tilted slightly.

He shakes his head as he turns to face the view. “Cars, owls. Crickets”.

“You're cheating“ I say with a laugh.

“Nope” he says as he exhales smoke, stubs out the finished gig and flicks it outward over the balcony. “Even in a state of rest, a Werewolves ears are able to pick up things Humans can't”.

“Doesn't it get tiring?” I ask a si turn to face him fully. “Always hearing everything”.

“Sometimes” he answer with a sigh. “But its useful”.

He nods in reply, eyes still facing the view of the other builds. “So, is this the real you?”.

A soft sigh leaves me, and with a nod I say “I know, bit of let down after earlier”.

He looks at me then, eyes hard as he drags them over me. “Not really. You smell real now”.

“What, you gonna tell me I smelt like a barbie earlier” I joke with a roll of my eyes.

“Pretty much” he interjects with a straight face. “You smelt all ashy, and plastic”.

“Ohh” I reply with a nod. “Well, what do I smell like now?”.

“Earthy” he says as he straightens up. “Like grass after its rained. And vanilla”.

“Wow” I reply with a half frown, half smile. “Grass and vanilla, just what ever girl wants to hear”.

I freeze up slightly when his hand comes to rest against my neck, his fingers twitching against the short ends of my hair near my ear, and with a very small smile he speaks.

“At least you smell real”.

I shake my head with a small smile. “Are you flirting with me Mr. Hale?” I inquire.

He rolls his eyes as he pulls his hand away, and turns to leaves only to stop when he reaches the door to look back at me.

“By the way, I like you're dress” he says, the small hint of smile showing.

“Well of course you do” I reply with a wide, toothy smile. “Its Batman”.


	2. If You Cause It, You Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, I may have been told I was been a bitch the other night” Lydia says as she looks down at me.
> 
> “And by may, you mean?” I ask as I sit up straight, taking my feet from the table.
> 
> “That Scott, of all people, ripped me a new one about it” she says with a huff.
> 
> “Laughing right now would be a bad thing right?” I inquire, all the while trying to control the need to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There a brief mention of a past relationship in this chapter, and a little bit of angsty hurt, but don't worry everything will work itself out in the end (not this chapter though).
> 
> I support Sterek in all forms.
> 
> And as I said before this has no beta, so all mistakes are my own, but I am trying my best before hand to make sure everything comes out ok.
> 
> I also own nothing but my ideas, and I am unfortunately not gaining anything from this.
> 
> Thank you for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and hits.

 

* * *

 

The soft plonk of liquid filled plastic has me looking up from my tablet, but not before the mini internal cheer when the fat red bird hits the target. Sat there on the table beside where my feet were propped was a large cup of coffee, around which was a tea [cosy](http://img1.etsystatic.com/000/0/5407890/il_570xN.366981303.jpg) style thing with Batman signals on it with a cute blue button holding it closed.

I look up in confusion at the person who'd sat it down. “So, I may have been told I was been a bitch the other night” Lydia says as she looks down at me.

“And by may, you mean?” I ask as I sit up straight, taking my feet from the table.

“That Scott, of all people, ripped me a new one about it” she says with a huff.

“Laughing right now would be a bad thing right?” I inquire, all the while trying to control the need to do just that.

“Yes!” she answers with a shake of her head. “Now except the coffee and the cosy as my sorry, and we'll move on”.

“Yep, cool, totally” I tell her with a nod as I scoop up the cup, and take a drink of the hot beverage. “See, sorry excepted”.

“Good” she says with a brighter smile. “Now tell me what you know about the new guy”.

I pause mid sip, eyes widening momently before I put the cup down with a sigh. “His names Derek, he's Peter nephew, and he's good in the sack”.

Her eyes narrow at that, her hands poised against her hips and her left foot tapping. “That's all I know” I tell her after a few moments.

“I saw you talking to him at the party” she points out with a sharp look.

“Yep, and that staying between me and him” I tell her as I go back to firing fat birds at walls.

“ _Stiles_!” she practically whines as she plops down beside me. “Come one, you now I need gossip to live”.

“Yep, still not telling” I say, a small cheer following. “You want to know him you go speak to him”.

A _'humph'_ sound leaves her at that, and when I look over at her she has her arms crossed and a annoyed look on her face. I shake my head at that, power down my tablet and grab my bag as I stand.

“I don't get you sometimes Lyds” I point out as I bag the tablet. ”You're all about gossip, but you never go straight to the main source”.

A look of thought comes over her at that, and then she's bolting up right with a creepy smile of her face. “That's it, the main source. Peter!” she exclaims.

“Oh god!” I groan as I turn away from her, and head for the door.

“Stiles wait!” she calls out, the sound of heels clicking as she follows after me.

I take off at a run at that, knowing full well that she was gonna try and drag me into her crazy scheme. It didn't work like that, I dragged every body else into my schemes not the other way round.

A cry of surprise leaves me when I round the corner, and collide with a brick wall, instantly thinking its Boyd at the familiarity of the muscle, only when I look up I find I'm completely wrong.

A deep scowl pulls decorates his face as he looks down at himself, the grey henley he's wearing now drenched with a large dark stain. My coffee cup now squished between us, the cosy only slightly wet as Derek and the floor get most of it.

“Great!” he growls as he shakes his hands.

“I am so sorry” I rush as I look up at him, already disposing of the crushed cup but not before bagging the cosy for later (Batman does not get thrown just because he's a little wet).

Sharp eyes look up at that, only they soften ever so slightly when he looks at me. “Tara?”.

“Stiles?” Lydia's voice calls out from down the hall.

I freak slightly, which is probably why I grab hold of his hand and pulled him along with me, my converse skidding slightly from the liquid on them.

“What's going on?” he asks as we reach the stair well.

“Shh, she'll hear you” I tell him, taking the step two at a time.

“Who?”. “ _SHHH_!”.

It was another two flights of stairs till we reached the floor that my dressing room was on, and it was only when I had the door closed behind us that I finally realised I'd dragged Derek along with me.

“So?” he asks, a confused look on his face.

“So” I reply with a sheepish look. “Right, you need a clean shirt”.

I place my bag on the make-up desk and then head over to the clothing rails. I knew there was a large plain t-shirt on there somewhere from one of the old shoots. I would probably have to alter it slightly to fit him, but that was nothing a little Spark magic couldn't do.

“You know, I have a spare clothes in my room” he points out.

“Yep, probably” I say with a chuckle. “But I caused you to need a new shirt. And if there was one thing I was taught it was: if you cause it, you fix it”.

“Strict parents?” he asks.

“Dad's the Sheriff of small town” I say, finally finding the shirt and taking it from the hanger.

I turn to face him then, only to pause when I see he's pulled his jacket and shirt off, leaving his bare chested with a soft gleam of wetness from the spilt liquid.

I tear my eyes away when he looks back at me, and hold the t-shirt out for him. “It might be a tight fit, but I can alter it once its on you”.

He nods as he takes it from me, our fingers brushing slightly but I ignore it. “There's tissues and wipes over on the table if you want to clean yourself down”.

He casts a glance towards the table, but before he can make a move I find myself already closing the distance and picking up said items. He takes the tissues with a nod, and begins patting himself down.

“Second time I've drenched you” I find myself saying when the silence becomes to much.

He looks up at that, a look between pained and amused about him as his right eyebrow arches.

“Oh my god!” I say as I cover my mouth, looking anywhere but at him. “Please ignore that. Please. God, I'm sure I took my medication today”.

“Medication?” he asks, tone and face blank.

“ADHD” I say with a sigh.

“You don't smell like Adderall” he points out as he finally pulls the t-shirt on.

“Nope” I say as I slowly walk over too him. “I take the herbal stuff. The smell used to make Scott feel sick”.

“Scott?” he asks, universal eyes looking down at me.

“He's my best friend slash bro. Adoptive actually, our parents started dating just after we moved out here, they married last year” I tell him, my fingers brushing down the tight material before pinching the ends.

“Hold still a minute” I say, my eyes focusing in on the material.

The ends of my fingers glow momentarily, the shift in my eye colour making my eyes want to water as the fabric stretches around him for a better fit.

“God dammit!” I curse when I'm done, my hand instantly reaching up to wipe at my eyes.

“You ok?” he asks, fingers brushing against my hand before gently lowers it from my eyes.

He tips my head back gently, thumbs pressing at the curves of my cheek bones and wiping over them, the slick slide of stinging tears making the movement more fluid.

“I've never seen that happen before” he whispers, eyes seeming to watch the movement of his thumbs.

“I wasn't schooled like most” I say, and I could practically feel myself itching to move under my skin. “I was a late bloomer, and they don't except people for training if their over 6 years old. But Dr. Deaton, the local vet back home, took me under his wing and taught me what he could. He knew my Mom”.

“You're Mom was a Spark?” he asks, thumbs finally stilling but not leaving me.

“You know what a Spark is right?” I ask with a chuckle. “Their the offspring of a Witch and Human. That means that while we have power, its not always noticeable. They call us Sparks because we're barely noticeable, but powerful all the same”.

He nods slowly, body inching forward slightly almost as if without his notice. “So who was the Witch?”.

“My Mom” I tell him, a bout of ache running through me at the mention of her. “She was an Earth Witch primarily, but she could call on the other elements if needed”.

“Not many can do that” he points out. “Wait, did you say Deaton? As in Alan Deaton of Beacon Hills?”.

“Yeah, he's a Druid emissary, or he was up until he retired around 11 years ago” I say with a nod. “He's just a vet now though, Scott used to work for him. He was great help for Scott and Isaac when they got the _bite_. Have you heard of him?”.

“Something like that” he says as he finally pulls away from me. “So, you're from Beacon Hills too?”.

“Yep, born and raised. Scott and Isaac too” I say with a nod.

“Just you three?” he asks in a whisper. “None of the others?”.

“No, Lydia, Jackson and Danny are all New York born” I tell him with a smile. “Erica's from Ohio, and Boyd's from Portland. Why?”.

“Uh? Oh, its nothing” he says dismissively, but I could see traces of worry in his eyes. “I was just wondering”.

“You didn't ask Peter or Laura?” I ask, my head tilted to the side slightly. “By the way, what are you and Laura?”.

“Their encouraging the idea that I become more social” he says with a roll of his eyes. “They think I'm too withdrawn. And she's my older sister”.

“Well you can tell you're sister and uncle that there's nothing wrong with been withdrawn” I tell him with a chuckle. “But it couldn't hurt to get to know the others. Their all pretty cool, when their not been nosy”.

“Nosy?”.

“Yep” I reply with a nod. “They love their gossip. Especially Lydia, Erica, Isaac and Laura. But I guess you already knew about Laura, right?”.

“Yeah” he replies with a small laugh as he runs a hand through his hair.

“You're their new topic of choice” I tell him as walk towards the make-up table, and sit down with my right leg tucked under me. “Lydia already nattering me for information on you. Hence why I spilled coffee on you, and then made you run away with me”.

“And what did you tell her?” he asks, voice suddenly tight and his hands twitching against his thighs.

“Just that you're names Derek, and that you're Peter's nephew” I tell him with a smile. “Oh, and that you're good in the sack”.

“Sure you're not making me out to be all talk” he say with a knowing smile.

“Yeah, very sure” I tell him with a shake of my head as I stand up and walk towards him. “Because I don't know if you know this, but no person, Human and Supernatural, has ever made me do _that_ before”.

I had no idea why I was doing it, but the moment I was close enough I found myself fingering the fabric of the shirt and pulling him closer to me. He moves forward easily, turning us as he goes so I was now pressed up against the wall, one hand bracing itself beside my head on the wall.

“You should be careful” he whispers, his nose inches from mine. “You'll big up my ego”.

“I think I can pull you back if you get to big headed” I reply, my eyes dropping to gaze at his lips.

The sudden overwhelming need to kiss him runs through me.

As if knowing what I'm thinking he brings the thumb of his free hand to brush against my bottom lip, giving me flash backs of what we had been doing only two days ago. Warning bells starting going off the moment he begins to close the space between us, and with a small squeal like noise I duck out from under him and place some much need space between us.

“I'm sorry” I say when he turns to face me. “I just.. I can't..”.

A frustrated sound leaves me as I run a hand through my hair. “Its ok”.

“No its not!” I practically cry. “Because I want to. All I want to do right now is kiss you. So much!”.

“But you can't” he says with a nod, a pained look coming over him.

“I'm sorry Derek, I can fuck and kiss you on screen” I tell him with a defeated sigh. “But if you're wanting something off screen, then I can't do that. I promised I wouldn't let myself get hurt again”.

“Someone hurt you?” he asks, that pained look turning angry as he takes a step towards me.

I shake my head, my hand gripping at my hair slightly while I take a deep breath. “No. Not physically any way.. Look I don't want to talk about it”.

He visibly deflates at that, but as he opens his mouth to speak my phone alerts me about a message. With a sigh I look away from him as I pull my phone free, a small smile coming over me when I see who its from.

**[Dad](http://ifaketext.com/img/7jvrnj9h.jpg) \- Hey kiddo, still on for Friday night date? Xx**

**Me - U bet ya, better bring u're A game ol'man, gonna wipe the floor with u.. Have u been eating right? Xx**

**Dad - Yes! .. And its you who better watch it, I've been practising.. You're place, 8 o'clock? Xx**

**Me - GOOD! And I will be checking with Melissa.. Yep, usual time, usual place.. C U there xx**

My full blown smile deflates slightly when I look up to find myself alone in the room, the door slightly ajar. With a sigh I close the door, and then plop down into the chair, spinning around once before coming to a stop facing the large mirror.

At was only when I was leaving the room to head for a photo shoot with all the main girls that I noticed it. Sat tucked just under the edge of my bag was a bright yellow sticky note.

A small smile, much against my will, pulled at my lips when I saw what was written there.

 

**'I would never hurt you' - Derek.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh drats, Derek still doesn't know her real name (well, who does really), but he will soon.
> 
> And fingers crossed there will be some Sheriff scenes in the next chapter. Maybe even a Melissa one.
> 
> Kudos are lovely, and so are comments... Thanks and hugs my fellow readers x..


	3. Game Night (Scott's The Connector Victor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does she know about you?” I ask as I place my coffee on the tray, and then grab my own snacks.
> 
> “About what?” he asks.
> 
> “That you grow hair, and howl at the moon once a month” I reply with a roll of my eyes.
> 
> Scott looks up when I enter the room, his brown eyes narrowed slightly. “I do not howl at the moon!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, ok so, I did want to get this chapter up last week but life problems arose, that and having to do last minute birthday shopping for my baby boys 3rd birthday next week.. It's really been an hectic week.
> 
> I did then plan to get it up yesterday for when the last episode of Teen Wolf of the year came out, but I was just to physical and emotionally exhausted, and not just from watching Teen Wolf.
> 
> There's more mention of Female Stiles' past relationship in this chapter. And yes Papa Stilinski and Mama McCall (Mama Stilinski in this) are in this chapter.
> 
> Also, I made Scott a little bit more like Tyler Posey because I simply love that guy and all his quirkiness. 
> 
> Also, I love the bromance between Scott and Stiles, and I've done my best to keep up with it, one of the ways I chose to do that was by taking examples from my own real life relationship with my 16 year old brother, who I both love and hate with a passion.
> 
> We can be arguing one minute, and be best friends the next (give us a cheer if that you and you're siblings). But I would do anything for him and vice versa (I hope so any way - He's really crap with emotions), and that how I've always seen Scott and Stiles relationship.
> 
> And as I said before this has no beta, so all mistakes are my own, but I am trying my best before hand to make sure everything comes out ok... I am however looking for a Beta, so if anyone is up for it I would be really, really grateful for you're help.
> 
> Until then please try and bare with me and all my mistakes.. English may be my first language but I've always been 2 years behind (as the teachers would tell me).
> 
> I support Sterek in all forms.
> 
> I also own nothing but my ideas, and I am unfortunately not gaining anything from this.
> 
> Thank you for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and hits.

 

* * *

 

I smile over at Scott as I pass him in the living room where he was setting up the TV and game station. I throw the towel I'd been using too dry my hair into the laundry basket as I make my way into the kitchenette with an almost bounce in my step.

“Stiles?” Scott calls out from the living room.

“Yeah buddy?” I ask as I grab a mug from the drying rack.

“I can't find the main connectors” he calls back, the distinct sound of draws opening and then closing.

I sigh as I turn the coffee machine on, and then make my way back into the adjoined living room. Scott was knelt in front of the TV with his back to me as he rooted around the shelves for the main connectors.

“Well, when was the last time they were used?” I ask as I make my way over too the draw where all lose wires where kept.

“Last time Pop called us?” he says.

I shake my head I rummage around in the draw, a frown coming over me when I come up empty handed. I turn back to look at Scott then.

“Did you check under you're bed?” I ask as I run a hand through damp hair.

Scott shakes his head with a small guilty look, and scampers off to his room, its only a few moments after he's gone to his room that a muffled cheer is heard. He appears just moments after that, brandishing the connector like its something he's just caught for dinner.

“And the victor returns” I say with a soft chuckle.

He sticks his tongue out at that, and then continues setting up the TV and game console. “You want coffee while I'm making it?”.

“No thanks” he replies with a small shake of his head. “But can you grab me the carton of strawberry milk please?”.

“Yeah sure” I reply as I turn back towards the kitchen. “So where's Allison tonight?”.

“With her Aunt I think” he calls back.

I pause at this, setting the things Scott had asked for on the large wooden tray we kept on the kitchen islands, which Scott had already thrown his chose of snacks onto.

“I thought they didn't speak?” I ask as I turn my attention back to making coffee while keeping my ears open.

“They didn't” he replies, a small grunt following as he menders around the living room. “But mostly its was just Chris not speaking to the rest of them. Kate got in touch with Allison actually. A few weeks ago I think”.

“Does she know about you?” I ask as I place my coffee on the tray, and then grab my own snacks.

“About what?” he asks.

“That you grow hair, and howl at the moon once a month” I reply with a roll of my eyes.

Scott looks up when I enter the room, his brown eyes narrowed slightly. “I do not howl at the moon!”.

“Tell that too Mrs. Harper” I tell him with a knowing look. “You got her dogs all excited last month. Also, don't forget all the times when we were younger. Do you know how many times I wanted to beat you too death with one of my cushions?”.

“I'm not that bad!” he whines, bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

“I beg to differ! I have plenty of prof on my laptop from old recordings” I tell him with a shake of my head as I scoop up my controller and headset.

He retaliates by grabbing a hand full of sweet popcorn that had already been set out and throwing it at me. I raise an eyebrow in response when most of it falls to the floor (I'd clean that up later) before shaking my head and picking off a piece that had actually managed to hit me and got stuck too my top.

I pop it into my mouth with a smile. “Thanks” I tell him afterwords as I plop down onto the large, comfy two seater sofa.

Said sofa was normally pushed up against the wall that connected to my own room, but when we always ( **see:** Scott and his Werewolf muscles) moved it when we had a game night and sometimes if we had people over, but that normally depended on the mood of the night.

Well its was only moved on games nights when Allison wasn't joining us, at least that way if we feel asleep like we normally tended too at least we be comfy.

Believe me there had been way too many (and yes, it still occasionally happened) times that we'd ( **see:** all of us) fallen asleep on bean bags. Alas I was the only one who got a bad back or pulled muscles from it, but at least Scott would wake up stiff and stay that way for a few minutes before his Werewolf abilities kicked in.

“Any way, does her Aunt know that you're a Wolf-Man?” I ask as I tuck my legs under myself, grabbing the home-made [**blanket**](http://pinterest.com/pin/41376890297627406/) that Melissa had made for us back when we were pre-teens and draping it over my legs.

“Not sure” he shrugs as does this weird half crawl, half kneeling thing too get over to the sofa. “It shouldn't be problem though. Right?”

I shrug in reply as I get my headset situated atop messy hair, making sure the mouth piece is just under my chin for the mean time. I stick the ear piece in my left ear. Scott does the same, only the ear piece goes in his right ear.

“Well, Chris is an ex-Hunter” I point out as I grab the remote and switch the TV on. “Comes from a family of Hunters”.

I fill the silence by making sure the TV is on the right station, and the connecting the camera up to the game station. A small smile of excitement coming over me when I see the spilt screen come up. The side for the actually game was already loading up with the volume for the game turned down to a low hum, but the other side of the screen was empty for the moment.

We didn't normally spend the money we got on anything besides food, utilities and clothes (the flat got paid for one a year – shared between the three of us), but the one thing myself and Scott had decided on was a massive TV for all our games.

It also came in hand for **'Game Night with Papa Stilinski and Mama McCall'** (Stilinski now, but old habits die hard right?). Allison had only agreed because she knew it was a for a good cause half the time, that and Scott had puppy dog eyed her into submission.

Not that she would ever admit to that.

Since living in the flat we'd actually only had the one TV, which in itself was a miracle with all the horse play that usually went on between not only myself and Scott, but everyone of our friends, well maybe except Lydia.

But as of last month we'd got a new TV, the latest in the large flatscreen TV line. I had come home to find Danny and Scott setting it up, and was a little more than shocked to find that Allison had actually allowed it without a fight.

I'd like to say it was my knew favourite toy, but that would be a lie. My Happy Rabbit G-Spot Vibrator happened to be my favourite toy (batteries are a bitch though).

But Scott ( _and everyone else_ ) didn't and wouldn't _**ever**_ know that.

“ _Oh my god!_ ” Scott exclaims suddenly, eyes wide and fearful. “What if she doesn't like me? What if she tells Ally to leave me? What if Ally leaves me?”.

“Scott” I begin, my voice low and calm as I turn to look at him. “Ally would never leave you, she loves you too damn much. And even if she was ever gonna leave you, **which she isn't** , I doubt her Aunt would be the reason for it”.

“Really?” he asks, eyes all sad but hopeful none the less.

I nod my head as I reach over to squeeze his hand. “Scotty, if you can burp, fart and eat like a pig around her, and she's still here after all that, then I highly doubt _anything_ is gonna make her leave you. She _loves_ you”.

A look of relief comes over him at that, the worry lines that had marred his pretty boy face evening out until they disappear completely. They return moments later, though this time in a form of outrage.

“Hey!” he exclaims. “I'm don't eat like a pig! And I don't fart and burp that much!”.

“You shoved an extra large slice of meat feast pizza in you're mouth last week, followed by what appeared to be half a bag of ranch dipped hot wing Doritos and East Cheese” I point out, both eyebrows raised in a style of challenge.

“Oh yeah” he replies with a dreamy kinda tone, a proud look blooming across his face.

“The farting and burping just comes hand in hand with eating like a pig” I tell him with a shrug as I pull my hand back and grab a handful of white chocolate pretzels.

“You're so mean” he says with a half arsed pout.

“Not mean” I point out around a mouth full of pretzels. “Just truthful, and you still love me”.

“Well duh” he replies with a roll of his eyes. “Of course I do, you wouldn't make me cake balls if I didn't”.

“That is very true” I say with a nod as I lick the melted chocolate from my fingers. “Only people I love get my cake balls”.

“Will Derek get some?” he asks all nonchalant, but I could see him fidgeting out the corner of my eye.

I turn my slightly heated gaze on him, mouth open to speak. “Whose Derek?”.

My eyes snap back to the TV quickly, happiness flooding me when I see Dad and Melissa looking back at us from the other half of the screen.

“ _Tervehdys_ from New York” I greet with a bright smile as I sit up a bit straighter.

“ _Tervehdys_ from Beacon Hills” Dad replies with a smile just a bright as mine.

It was the only Finnish that we really spoke around both Melissa and Scott as they had yet to grasp it. Well, Melissa was doing better than Scott, she could get basic sentences down, where as Scott had his _'hellos'_ and _'goodbyes'_ down but not much else.

Finnish was a second language to me, _Vaita_ (Mom) had been born into a Finnish family who had moved to America a year prier to her birth. She been raised with Finnish as he first language, English becoming her second once she started school, so I'd been told.

Dad had told me that when she and him had meet he chosen to learn the language so he could understand what she was saying when she was mad, upset or excited. That and my Grandparents spoke broken English until the day the died.

So I had been raised with it as a second laughing, and in all honesty it came in hand when Dad and I got into fights when other were around (not that it happened often - normally over his diet). It also helped when we wanted to discus birthdays and Christmas presents for Melissa and Scott.

“Hey Mama” I greet Melissa with a small wave. “You're hair looks great today, well it is actually night. So you're hair looks great tonight is what I should have said. Not that it didn't look good darning the day, there is a high probability that it looked even better earlier...”.

“Thank you sweetie” she cuts in with a bright smile and small shake of her head. “You look good too. You look good to honey, I can't believe how grown up you look with that little bit of [**scruff**](http://pinterest.com/pin/341147740494199528/) you got”.

“Thanks Mum” he replies, cheeks tingeing red slightly at the complement. “It's just something I'm trying out”.

“You do look pretty cool with it” I point out. “I figured you'd look like a hobo, but you can actually rock that look”.

“Thanks man” he replies with a proud look. “Bro five”.

I hold my hand up in response, and with a echoing sound our hands connect. “Bro five” I reply.

A cough brings us back to the TV screen. “So, who's Derek?” Dad asks again.

I freeze, aside from taking a deep in take of breath, as I look Dad on the screen. “Just a guy from work” I practically force out.

Dad and Melissa share a look at that, while Scott non to quietly scoffs in response. I glare at him for that, making him shrink back into his seat slightly.

“A guy from work?” Melissa inquires with a light tone. “So there's nothing there? No wants, and needs?”.

“Nope” I reply with a shake of my head, all the while trying to keep my tone even. “Nothing there at all. Scott just been Scott and making teasing me about it because we work in the same office, and I got asked to show him around”.

It was times like these that I hated what I did. I mean, technically I hated it anyway, I hadn't been my dream job when I'd come out. I'd always had a dream of been a teacher, preferably 1st or 2nd graders, but that had all gone down hill.

Not that Dad and Melissa needed to know that. I was quiet happy for them to continue thinking I worked a normally 9 to 5 job.

So yeah, they thought I worked at some half decent uptown computer company with Danny. But at least they believed that lie.

It was way better than telling them the truth any way.

“Scott doesn't work with you though” Dad points out.

“Well no” I reply, pausing to take a drink of my coffee. “But he drops by for lunch sometimes, and he happened to drop by the other day when I was showing said guy around the office”.

**So untrue. So untrue.**

“Ohh, so defiantly not a guy you're interested in?” Dad asks, right eyebrow raised as he give me his best Sheriff stare.

“Ok so, I would be stupid if I denied that he was nice looking, and he's kind enough so far” I tell them all, arms flaying slightly. “But there's nothing there, and even if there was nothing would come of it”.

“Ok, if you're sure” Dad replies with a slightly tight relieved look. “Its just,. We worry about you sometimes, especially after what hap...”.

“Dad please” I practically beg, my eyes dropping to stare at my lap. “Can we.. Can we, not talk about _him,_ not tonight, or like _ever_ ”.

A hand reaches over to squeeze at my shoulder reassuringly, and with a half, tight lipped smile I look up at Scott, my eyes blurry at the unshed wetness that had started to gather there.

It had been nearly a year since what had taken place, and that _**bastard**_ could still make me cry.

“...” Dad begins with an air of sadness, it wasn't often he ised my real name.

“No” I say quickly a I swipe at my eyes. “I will not let the past destroy my future. It was a hard time, but I had family and friends that helped me through it. I have a decent job that pays well enough, and my family and friends don't let me dwell on it. So I don't need to be worrying about it because its all in the past”.

“Ok then” Dad says with a nod. “Just be careful, ok? Both of you”.

“Don't go asking for a miracle Dad” I reply with a small chuckle.

“Yeah Pop, its not a normally day if we don't do something wrong” Scott cuts in with a laugh.

Dad rolls his eyes at that, and soft chuckle leaves Melissa as she shakes her head, but I could see the look of fondness on them both.

“Now come on, me and Melissa have to kick you boys arses” I say after a few moments, a beaming smile I only slightly felt pulling at my lips.

“Yes defiantly” Melissa replies with her own beaming smile.

“Be prepared to be beaten” Dad says with a steel look. “I told you, I've been prating. Me and Scott are about to take you ladies down”.

A loud cheer comes from Scott at that, it almost sounded like a howl. I roll my eyes as I elbow him slightly. “Calm down _baby_ bro, you ain't won nothing yet” I tell him.

“Oh its defiantly on now” Scott replies as he rolls his shoulders. “Get ready to eat my shrapnel”.

I roll my eyes in response, yet again, and then turn my attention to the screen hitting start once we're all ready ... It was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there may have been mention of Stiles been the owner of a dog, that has now changed. Papa Stilinski and Mama McCall now own that dog... So to all the dog lovers, it probably will still be making an appearance.
> 
> I like the idea of Stiles' Mum been Russian, but I chose to have her come from a Finnish family .. Tervehdys means greetings.
> 
> Keep you're fingers crossed for me and I'll hopefully have another chapter up by the end of the week.
> 
> Kudos are lovely, and so are comments... Thanks and hugs my fellow readers x..
> 
>  
> 
> On that note, how is everyone surviving from the last few episodes of Teen Wolf?


	4. Bruised Hips, & Chocalate Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, I bet I know what will make you feel better” Laura whispers cheekily in my ear a few minutes later.
> 
> I pull back with a soft sniff, my eyes glazed slight as I look up at her with a hopeful, knowing smile. I free my hands and clap them together like a giddy child as I bounce on the balls of my feet.
> 
> “Lots of chocolate?!”.
> 
> Her beautifully face breaks out into a wide grin as we claps hands so their palm to palm, and begins to bounce in a happy, giggle circle with me. Long, raven locks bouncing freely around her shoulders.
> 
> “GRANDMA'S HUT!” we cry out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Laura scenes in this chapter, and while i was writing I was picturing Meghan Ory as her, so if you want that who you can imagine too, or you can imagen someone else if you want.
> 
> Also, I felt the urge...
> 
> I support Sterek in all forms.
> 
> I'm still unsure if the Hale fire happened. or if Jennifer or the Alpha Pack are going to appear, so that could still happen. Let me know what you guys think about that.
> 
> And as I said before this has no beta, so all mistakes are my own, but I am trying my best before hand to make sure everything comes out ok.
> 
> I am still looking for a beta, so if anyone's interested or knows someone who could help me out I'd be forever grateful..
> 
> Until then please try and bare with me and all my mistakes..
> 
> I also own nothing but my ideas, and I am unfortunately not gaining anything from this, but I promise I'll put everything back the way I found them.
> 
> Thank you for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and hits.
> 
> Kudos are lovely, and so are comments... Thanks and hugs my fellow readers x..

 

* * *

 

My hips ached, and burned. The constant bang against the hard wood desk was in no way helping, and I was suddenly glad that I chose to wear layers outside of my job.

I had no idea how I'd explain the bruises I knew I was going to have otherwise.

A slightly clawed hand grips my right shoulder, catching crimson red hair as the do, and pull me backwards as they thrust forwards. My hips connect with the desk again, a sharp spike of pain thrums deep in my bones only to be washed over by the tidal wave of pleasure that was been thrust upon me (ha ha, thrust upon - get it).

It had been nearly two weeks since Derek had started working for **HOWL** , and since then we'd done at 3 film shoots together, and a good half a dozen photo shoots. That was not including the two group photo shoots we'd done as well.

This one marked the forth filming section we'd had together, this time it was the most typical of all sex scene genres - _Teacher/Student_.

God, how many times I'd I done this genre. I'm pretty sure I done it to hell already, but no Peter wanted one more Teacher/Student scenario from me.

Ok, so I didn't mind that much, cos you know, sex. So yay, sex. But what really drove me up the wall about it (and yes I realise how stupid this may seem) was that I was always the fucking _Student!_

We'd also done a _Cheerleader/Bad Boy_ scenario and a _Doctor/Nurse_ scenario. And obviously not forgetting our very first interaction together, _The Bridal Suit_ scene.

Ok as much as I was loving the sex part of this, my hips were really beginning too fucking kill me. I had to put a stop too this. And now.

“Stop. Stop” I call out half choked.

Derek jerks to a stop, buried to the hilt in me and I could clearly hear the deep breaths he was taking as he forced himself to hold still. His hands twitch against my waist and shoulder.

“What?” he asks, and I could hear the worry.

“My hips” I tell him as I lean fully against the desk for a few moments and push my hips backwards, which only made us both moan. “I keep hitting the desk, and its starting to really hurt”.

“Right” he replies, his knuckles brush against my folds as he reaches down between us to take hold of himself and gently pull out.

My legs practically buckle under me when he rubs large palms up and over my back, pausing to squeeze my shoulders before dragging his hands back down.

He leans over me then, his front pressed all along my back as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me up and away from the desk. He then turns me and places me on the edge of the desk, one callous hand rubs along my thigh as his other hand reaches up to brush long curly hair over my shoulder.

His eyes catch mine seconds before he looks down, thumb now tracing along the flesh of my hips. 

Oh god, this was turning all to tender. _**Abort! Abort!**_

I reach up and slide my fingers through slightly sweat damp hair and tug gently making him look back up at me with slightly wide eyes. “Come on _Sir_ , make me cum all over you're shiny desk” I say in a low husky voice.

He eyes darken at that, the hand resting against my shoulder curling around a few strands of hair and pulling gently enough to make me tip my head back and bare my throat.

“Do you really deserve it?” he asks, and then licks a thick line along my throat.

My left hand snaps out to grip his bicep, nails scraping half assedly against the muscle there as a small shiver runs through me.

“Yes” I pant out against his cheek. “I've been ever so good”.

 

* * *

 

“Ow, oww.. Fuck that hurts!” I whine as Laura's firm, sure fingers rub soothing balm into the purple-yellow bruises on my hips.

“Stop whining!” she sighs with a roll of her eyes.

“Not until they leave my body” I reply as I look down to watch her work. “Oww, don't poke them!”.

“I can't believe Derek was so thoughtless” she says when she finally calls it quits and stands up, grabbing a few wipes from my computer desk so she can wipe her hands clean.

“Well technically, its wasn't Derek's fault” I point out as I gingery sit up, pulling my t-shirt down as I go. “That desk was fucking hard. Derek just happened to be...”.

“Don't need to know” she cuts off quickly as she disposes of the wipes. “Anyway, Derek should have known”.

“Well, he didn't know because we were both caught up in the heat of the moment” I tell her as I finally make myself stand up and drag my ripped jeans back up.

“I think really its my fault” I tell her once my jeans are done up. “I mean, I just seem to attract the wrong guys. Not that Derek's the wrong guy or anything like that, I mean he seems like a great guy outside of work and everything, but when he's been _Derek 'The Porn Star' Hale_ , he tends to get a bit gruff”.

Laura just looks at me with something between amusement and annoyance.

“I mean, when I'm been Tara, I'm just as bad. In fact I think I'm a bit of Diva when it comes to been Tara. Cos, I know I am no where near as demanding when its just plain old me having the sexy times”.

“Stiles” Laura says with a shake of her head. “I get it out. And please stop calling it that”.

“What sexy times?” I ask as I bounce on my feet and swing my arms slightly.

“Yes, that” she says with a shake of her head. “But any way, I get what you're trying to say. Both you and Derek get even more stupid when it comes to sex”.

“Hey, I resent that” I tell her with a small huff. “Or at least Tara does”.

A sad look comes over her at that. “I hate it when you do that” she says,

“Do what?” I ask, even though a part of me feared the answer instantly.

“When you make it sound like Tara's, who is just a character you play by the way, more important than _you_ ” she says with a sigh.

“Well she kinda is” I tell her as I run a hand through my hair. “She pays for everything in my life after all”.

“You know you could easily find another job” she says as comes to stand in front of me. “You don't have to keep working for Peter and Chris. They would understand”.

“No I can't, no where wants to hire a unstable Spark”.

“You're not unstable Stiles” she tells me as she reaches out to gently grip at my arms. “I've seen what you're capable off. They'd be damn lucky to have you”.

“But I am unstable to the rest of the world” I say with a defeated sound. “I wasn't trained like ever other fucking Spark, and that on top of the ADHD means I'm unstable to them. And to be honest, I think that's the real reason I got kicked out of college”.

“That's bullshit Stiles!” she half snaps as she crosses her arms over her chest (very reminiscent of her brother). “We all know it was because you couldn't pay you're bills, and you were to stubborn to ask any of us for help while we still had a chance to help you!”.

She takes a deep breath, eyes hard but sad as she looks at me.

“And even if that was the really excuse, which its not by the way, why the hell did you stick around afterwards? Why stay on to work for Peter? Why choose to stay in a job that for one, didn't actually hep you sort you're bills out, and two makes you think that you're alter ego is more important that you're actual self?!.. You could've gone back home instead of doing what you're doing now... I see how much its killing you Stiles”.

“Because I couldn't be a disappointment to them!” I half yell, my eyes blurry from unshed tears. “I couldn't go back home, and see their disappointed faces looking back at me. Not when its my Dad and Melissa. I just.. I couldn't do that”.

Silence fills the room at that, but it doesn't stop Laura from pulling me into her arms and wrapping herself around me. I tuck my face into the curve of her neck, the sweet smell of her filling my nose. I'd always loved that Werewolves never wore any perfumes or aftershaves, that you could always just smell them.

It was kinda weird, but Deaton had said most Sparks tended to prefer the more natural scents, whether from they came from a human or not.

He said it was like it was written in our DNA .. or at least that was what I assumed he meant with all his crypt talk. It was an actual miracle that I'd learnt anything at all when it came to Dr. D and his way of speaking.

Laura brushes her nose along my neck that if done by any one other than a Werewolf would have tickled, her hands both squeeze and rubbing at my back and shoulders in a slow, soothing rhythm.

“Hey, I bet I know what will make you feel better” Laura whispers cheekily in my ear a few minutes later.

I pull back with a soft sniff, my eyes glazed slight as I look up at her with a hopeful, knowing smile. I free my hands and clap them together like a giddy child as I bounce on the balls of my feet.

“Lots of chocolate?!”.

Her beautifully face breaks out into a wide grin as we claps hands so their palm to palm, and begins to bounce in a happy, giggle circle with me. Long, raven locks bouncing freely around her shoulders.

“ **GRANDMA'S HUT!** ” we cry out together.

 

* * *

 

Now **Grandma's Hut** wasn't actually a hut (don't laugh at me!), its always had more of a cabin feel to it, so god knows why the owner, one Mrs. Hensly, didn't ever name it Grandma's Cabin completely boggles my mind.

But the fact is she didn't, and I along with everyone else to ever set foot in the shop have to live with that madness (ok, so its probably just me - but whatever).

Another fact is that Mrs. Hensly in a short, rounded women just shy of 60 (I wager), with salt and pepper hair that always tide back in a messy, frizzy bun/ponytail and ever knowing purple eyes. She's Psychic, or at least so she claims.

But hey, I'm not one to counter some ones words without actually prof (side effect of been a cops kid). 

Said women looks up the moment we enter the shop, the mall bell above the door jingling happily as I open the door with my shoulder. Laura was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet just a few steps behind me.

“There's my favourite girls” Mrs. Hensly greets with a wide, slightly wrinkly smile.

“You'll chase away all you're other customers if they hear you say that” I reply as I mender my way over to the counter.

I fold my arms in front of me and then lean against the cool glass, my chin coming to rest against my arms as I smile over at the older lady. Laura practically coos as she looks through the glass at the numerous amounts of desserts.

I knew she'd forgo the savoury selections altogether. It was a typical Laura thing to do.

Mrs. Hensly smiles as she pushes lose hair from her face, forcing it back into the vibrant red hairnet. “So, which one is in need of my sweets more?” she asks as she cleans her hands.

“Stiles is having a bad day” Laura inputs as she practically sticks her face right up against the glass.

“Man trouble?” she asks with a tilt of her head, purple eyes seeming to glaze over slightly.

“If only, right” I chuckle half-heartedly with a small shrug. “So, do you have any of those meat pies from last time? Because let me tell you, my best bro Scott nearly cried when the one I took home last time was finished with”.

“He's the Werewolf?” she asks as she makes her way to the savoury section. “The one with the jaw?”.

“Yep, that's Scotty” I tell her with another chuckle, my eyes tracking her.

“Right. It was the beef if I remember correctly” she says after a few moments of looking over the shelves. “I have 6 left”.

“I'll take the lot” I tell her as I lean back to glance down at the shelves I'm lent against. “Can you box four of the individually please?”.

“Sure thing sweetie” she says with a smile as she begins loading up said pies. “Do you want me to put names on the boxes?”.

I look up at that, a small frown of confusion coming over me as I watch her. “Their for you're friends yes? 3 couples, and a.. oww, a new man. So it is man troubles then”.

I shake my head in wonder, it was so very rare after all that she ever mentioned anything about mine or Laura's lives without been prompted by something we'd already said that the whole notion of her been Psychic had always been thought too be a lie or something.

But it was the very rare moments like that that made me wonder just how Psychic she was, if she was one at all.

“Uhhh, yeah... To the names I mean. Peter and Chris on one of them, Isaac and Danny, then Boyd and Erica.. Hey Laura, Derek eats meat right?”.

Laura jerks up at that, nose crinkled slightly as she stares at me like I'd just kicked a puppy or something.

“Seriously? He's a Werewolf, of course he eats meat?”.

“That's bullshit, and you know it” I reply with a raised eyebrow. “Marty Jade from High School was a Werewolf, and he was a vegetarian.. Or was he a vegan?.. Anyway, the point is, just everyone goes along with the stereotyping, and you know it”.

She pauses visibly, her whole body stilling before she gives a half shrug and says “Far point. But yes, he eats meat. I'm pretty sure he classes it as one of his five a day”.

I shake my head in response. “Right ok then. So one with Derek on it. Do you have any of the smaller beef pies? I'll need a vegetarian one too for Lydia, she's been picky again”.

Mrs. Hensly simply nods in return, pausing momently to write down my list of items on a note pad she always kept by the till.

“Ohhh, Sty look, butterfly buns” Laura coos from beside me. “With butterscotch filling and sprinkles. Ohhh, massive ones”.

A deep chuckle leaves me when she finally gives in and presses her face up against the cool glass, her nose now making her look like a Who, her lips shiny from her constant licking them and her eyes wide with her hands presses palms side down against the glass on either side of her head.

“Sty, mocha macarons!” she breaths slowly.

“Ohh where?” I ask as I lean down beside her, instantly searching for the little buggers that I both loved and hated.

I could never just eat one or two, oh no, I'd end up eating around eight to ten and then completely regret it because then I'd get a major stomach ache.

“Ok, I'm gonna need a dozen of them” I call out. “ And a dozen of the vanilla butterfly cakes, but just the small ones please. And a box of mixed cookies, but no chocolate orange. Ohh, and a dozen strawberry scones”.

“I want one of everything!” Laura practically swoons.

“No Laura” I tell her as I stand up straight. “Last time you did that, half of it went off”.

“But, but..” she begins as she looks up at me with wide eyes and a out.

“No buts La-la” I tell her with a small smile. “Look, get a half a dozen vanilla and half a dozen butterscotch butterfly buns. A six bag of mixed cookies, and two of those extra chocolatey éclairs you like. And a lamb pie, because I know how gross you are”.

“Werewolf!” she protests as she points at herself.

“Disgusting!” I retort as I point at her. “How anyone can like lamb or rabbit really throws me”.

“How anyone can dislike it completely baffles me!” she replies as she finally stands up. “You know Derek likes lamb and rabbit right? Also, you live with Scott”.

“As long as he doesn't kiss me afterwards I'm sure I'll survive” I tell her with a shrug. “Also, Scott knows not to come near me or he gets an atomic magic wedgie. And the last time he got one of those he couldn't feel his balls for nearly two weeks”.

“You used a numbing curse on him, didn't you?” she asks with a knowing smirk.

“Don't you know it!” I reply, pausing to high five with Laura before continuing. “He still doesn’t know to this day, but at least he knows not to come near me after eating something I dislike or his balls get it. And wouldn't that be a shame”.

“For Scott defiantly, for Allison maybe” she replies with a shrug.

“Oh gross!” I protects with a look of a disgust as a shiver runs throw me. “I already have to use sound blocking spells so I can't hear them. I don't need to be discussing it! God, how would you like it if I started telling you about what Derek's like in bed”.

“I'm a Werewolf Sty, with the hearing and the scenting, there's hardly anything I don't already know about my little Der-Bear” she says with a roll of her eyes.

“Aww my god!” I exclaim as I involuntarily cover my mouth with my hands. “That's so cute! Der-Bear. Oh my god, I love it!”.

“Yeah, well he hates it” she says with a evil smile. “Which is why I call him it”.

A laugh leaves me at that, my head falling back slightly. “Well, well, if I don't know that laugh then shoot me down now!”.

My whole body freezes at that, my eyes wide as I lock eyes with Laura's, her eyes wide and red, nose flared and hands tightening against her side as she looks right back at me.

**FUCKING HELL!!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel I'm any good with cliffhangers, so let me know what you think about this one ;D
> 
> Also, I'm imagine Julie Walters as Mrs. Hensly.
> 
> Kudos are lovely, and so are comments... Thanks and hugs my fellow readers x..


End file.
